


The Bartender

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, I mean, but theyre there, experimenting with relationships and dynamics, i never edit ok, idk how much ell and tamara really show up, saloonatics, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: The bartender never left, or didn't leave for England. But she never left Spitbucket either.As such, she watches the town change and time go by. She gains a few friends and runs her own bandit group after Teresa leaves.What else could she do?





	1. Tiana of Spitbucket

**Author's Note:**

> tiana still knows all  
> but now she's immortal

Tiana, for one, has seen a lot. A lot of people, situations, buildings, and products. Hell, she's even seen a few countries that most people don't know about. 

People are interesting, and that hasn't changed for as long as Tiana's worked around them. She watches parents come in, bags under their eyes and laughing with a maniac edge as they relax for the first time in a while. A few bring their kids in too, all of the kids being around eight, and Tiana lets them because she gets extra money out of it, and hey, she knows what it's like to not be able to find a caretaker in time.

She doesn't know how long she's had a bartending job. After the first twenty years, she stops counting and lets herself be pulled into the ever-changing ways of humanity.

Time continues, and she meets more people, sees more products, sees alcohol change forms and make more brands, and watches her town change. Slowly, she realizes she's the town's protector. People notice she's not the same, eventually, and they ask about her past.

One person - short, friendly, a regular, and had purple hair - asks her on a colder night, "Who's the most notable person you've met?"

Tiana has to think. She's met over a hundred, all of them had at least one noteworthy trait. Eventually, names start clicking - Noah, Nic, J, Tabitha - and Tiana talks about a few of them before deciding.

"If you want an actual answer that I think will always be in my top three people, I once knew a woman named Teresa. She was blond, lived about a century and a half ago and moved to England. She was Old Spitbucket's Sheriff, but she always came in. Every day, after she'd stopped a bandit, she'd walk in the door like you do and say, 'Tiana! I need a whiskey!' It was my own sort of normal, ya know?" Tiana laughs, and she feels the bitterness on her tongue. "She came back from England soon after. Told me it had something to do with the girl she'd gone with. Don't say anything to historians, but those two had to have been the most oblivious in-love idiots I've met."

"So, they liked each other, and never said anything? Did they get a happy ending?"

"Hun, I don't truly know. Ella - the other girl - wrote me a letter one day and I gave it to Teresa as evidence that she needed to claim what was hers before the poor girl settled for someone else. Ter disappeared again and I never saw her after that." Hopeless romantics, the best kind of people for when Tiana wanted to tell stories.

"I hope they did. Especially in, what, the 1860's?"

"I can tell you one thing: them bein' the way they were was not the cause of death. In Spitbucket, no one cared, being too caught up in crime, and Teresa was our only way of stoppin' 'em, past vigilantes. They had a friend who was higher up - Princess Madeline, if I remember correctly - and I don't think she'd have let the two die on her. Not after that kidnapping, I'd say."

"Good. You should write something, actually. Retell something you lived through or watched happen. Your good at that kind of stuff."

Tiana laughed, more real this time. "Maybe I should, but I think the people I'd write about might hold it against me. They were all a tad prideful, and not the best people." The two lapsed into quiet as Tiana moved to do heavy work. When she came back, she asked, "You wanna hear about the bandit gang I ran?"


	2. Tiana Goes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments?

Eventually, she had to close down and send everyone home. Skylar - the purple-haired person she'd been talking to - gave her a number and left with a "Call me, I'd really like to hear more stories!"

Tiana figured she had nothing to lose and planned a few out as she walked home. She crossed paths with a neighbor, so she walked with him for the rest of the trip. "Hey, Cal."

"Hey, Ti."

They spoke about various things, and she huddled near him when another guy asked for her number. "Sorry, I'm kind of..." She glanced towards Cal and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The stranger left with another comment that Cal bristled at and Tiana forgot in a moment.

"You're a good guy, Cal. I'm glad you live in this town." 

"Thanks."

When they reached the apartment, Tiana hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You should ask me out sometime!" She called behind her as she entered her space and shut the door.

(She'd be pleasantly surprised to wake up to a note on her door with flowers near it asking her out. But that's then.)

She crashed onto her bed, trickling reminders into her phone before grabbing her journal. She had a better memory than most humans she'd met, but small things escaped her. She wrote about Skylar and their hair - needed to ask pronouns again because things of the like are hard to remember when you've met three Skylar's in the past year - and Cal.

When she puts her journal back on the floor, she leans back into her blankets and closes her eyes. A crash in her room makes her open them again. "Ter. El. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing." Ella was as high-pitched as ever. She floated over, smiling, and holding an old lava lamp.

"Liar. Why do you have that?"

"She said it was calming? And that you need to get her one for our corner." Teresa. Still hasn't figured El's motives out then.

"Thank God she doesn't want that one. It's old." Tiana sat back up. "El, put that one away and I'll get you another when I can." She didn't know why they stuck around her, not when Madeline was in their old place, or when they could bother their descendants. 

"Alright. How was your day?" Ella set the box down in a corner - not the one she got the thing from but it'd work for now - and hovered near Teresa. 

"Good. I got a regular's name today. Oh, and I walked home with Cal - our neighbor, remember?" Tiana felt her face heat, but she did like him more so than she liked others in the town.

Ella giggled, nodding in understanding as she glanced at Teresa. "That's great to hear. Well, we better let you rest. Goodnight, Tiana!"

Teresa waved a little, muttering, "Night, Tia."

"Goodnight you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls


	3. Waking Up

When Tiana woke up again, Teresa was playing the guitar they'd found one day when going through her old stuff. The bartender smiled slightly at the sight as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Tiana!" She looked up blearily as Ella floated towards her. "Hey, look at the door!" 

Tiana knew exactly who it was from and left her reply on his door with a sticky note, retreating to her house for the next few hours. 

"I remember watching him grow up, El," Tiana said, trying to hide her grin. "Moved here when he was eight, didn't want to and wanted his friends. His parents never believed the Grants' about me, but he went directly to me when he heard. You remember that look in his eyes?"

Ella replied naturally and let Tiana talk about Cal for a while. It wasn't often she recounted things to her roommates, seeing as they saw most of what she did, but Ella enjoyed the way she told the stories.

Teresa came into the room at some point as well, adding her own memories as Tiana spoke, but otherwise keeping to herself.

She ran out of things to say after an hour and glanced at her phone. "Ten o'clock." She was buzzing, "God, Ell, I haven't felt this excited since, what, Timothy?"

Timothy... Tiana'd met him in 1890. Kind of an asshole, but he was cute and listened to her, so she gave him a chance.

(Had a kid with him too, who grew up to be a more well-known ancestor of her current heir. Moved to Norway with his wife, she thinks.)

(Or was it her grandkid? She never could remember.)

"I never met Timothy!" Ella exclaimed, pointing at Tiana. "Tell me about him!"

"Wasn't he that one arrogant kid? Second youngest to go to jail in Spitbucket?" Teresa pipes up, looking at her. "Didn't realize you liked him."

"I didn't." She huffs in defense. "Anyway, Ella, he was quite the troublemaker. The reason I had a kid, at least, and he gave me a lot of money once he passed. His money helped me take care of the town, so silver linin'."

Ella looks disappointed at that, wanting more information. 

"Wait," Teresa says, seemingly realizing something. "If you have kids, are they, what, immortal too?"

"So far? No. But there's always a chance. They have a lot of good fortune, though, and seem to live through a lot." Tiana shrugs. "Maybe if I found another immortal, they would be."

They spoke of similar topics, time passing until Tiana looks at her phone again.

"Fuck- It's twelve already!" She scrambles to get up, grabbing her bag and other things. "Alright, I-I have to go. Cal's picking me up again tonight, we'll go on our date thing, I'll get you your lava lamp thing, Ell, um," She pauses, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything, "that's it? See you guys later, alright?"

She doesn't hear the response, already out the door and on her way to work. She puts in her earbuds and plays music, stuff she remembers from older times and more recent things.

Today'd be a good day, Tiana just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments!!  
> also come talk to me @niera-court on tumblr  
> pls?? im lonely


End file.
